Kohai, I Love You
by del913
Summary: Soifon menyukai Ggio, anak basket yang merupakan adik kelasnya. pair: GgioSoi, slight GrimRuki, UlquiHime, HitsuHina. Warning: OOC, AU, gaje dll. RnR?


Disclaimer: 'Bleach' punya Tite Kubo. 'Kohai, I Love You' is mine. 

Pairing: GgioSoi slight GrimRuki, UlquiHime, HitsuHina. 

Genre: Romance? Mudah-mudahan berasa deh 

Rated: T 

Warning: OOC, AU, ketidak jelasan, gaje, mengandung unsur bahasa tidak baku, kurang nikmat *makanan?* 

Thx buat yang udah mereview fic saya yg lain. 

Don't Like. Don't Read. 

Happy Reading ^_^v 

**Kohai, I Love You  
**

Chapter 1 

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata kuning emas, tampak berlari-lari kecil seiring tangannya mendribel bola. Langkahnya menapaki udara mencoba memasukkan bola ke dalam _ring_. Dan hal itu berhasil. Seketika, teman-teman setimnya memberi _applause_ pada pemuda tampan tersebut.

Pemuda itu menurunkan kecepatan larinya setelah peluit tanda permainan selesai dibunyikan. "_Okay_! Cukup sampai disini latihan kali ini. Kalian istirahatlah, besok kita lanjutkan latihannya." Ucap Aizen, Aizen Sōsuke selaku pelatih mereka. 

Pemuda berambut hitam mendekati tas-tas di pinggir lapangan. Beberapa rekan setim mengikuti langkahnya. "Kau hebat Ggio. Kalau ada kau, kita pasti menang." Ungkap pemuda yang berambut dan bermata biru pada pemuda bermata kuning emas di depannya. Pemuda yang dipanggil Ggio itu hanya tersenyum simpul. 

"Tanpa umpan dari Grimmjow-_senpai_, aku tidak mungkin memasukkan bola yang barusan itu." Ungkapnya, masih dengan senyumnya. Dia mengangkat tas miliknya. "Oh… ya… Grimmjow-_senpai_, bagaimana rekaman pertandingan SMA Karakura? Aku ingin melihatnya." Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ruang ganti. 

"Aku akan membawanya besok. Saat istirahat kedua, kau ke kelasku saja, temui aku di kelasku." 

"Baik, _Senpai_." Ggio mengangguk dan mulai menukar pakaiannya setelah sampai di ruang ganti.

"Kau tidak mandi dulu?" Grimmjow bertanya. 

"Aku mandi di rumah saja. Aku duluan, _Senpai_." Grimmjow mengangguk, Ggiopun meninggalkan ruang ganti menuju rumahnya.

0o0o0 

Pemuda berambut biru muda tampak menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Dari kursi kayu itu, dia tampak berteriak-teriak kencang. Dia mengikuti lirik lagu yang mengalun dari _hands free_ di telinganya. Beberapa detik yang lalu sunyi, kemudian teriakkannya menggema lagi. 

Ia melepas _hands free_ yang dikenakannya ketika Ggio menyapanya. Kapten tim basket SMA Hueco Mundo itu balik menyapa Ggio. "Rekaman itu?" Grimmjow bertanya. Ggio mengangguk. Grimmjow mengambil sebuah _disk_ dari dalam tasnya dan memberikan _disk_ itu pada Ggio. "Kalian harus menang." Ggio tersenyum ramah. "Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa ikut karena aku siswa kelas XII."

"_Senpai_ tetap kapten dan idola kami." Ggio memuji Grimmjow sambil tertawa. 

"Kau… ini." Grimmjow ikut tertawa. "Setelah aku keluar dari sekolah ini. Kau harus menjadi kapten yang hebat, Ggio." 

"Aku akan berusaha yang terbaik." 

"Dan… jangan sampai kalah dengan mereka."Grimmjow melirik disk di tangan Ggio. "Kau harus berhati-hati dengan kapten baru mereka, Ichigo Kurosaki, yang berambut orange. Lalu yang berambut merah, Renji Abarai, juga berbahaya. _Three point shoot_ miliknya sangat akurat. Perhatikan bagaimana permainan mereka." 

"Aku pasti memperhatikannya, _Senpai_." Grimmjow mengangguk. "Aku kembali ke kelas dulu Grimmjow-_senpai_." Grimmjow mengangguk lagi dan kembali memasang _hands free_-nya.

Tanpa disadari Ggio, seorang gadis berambut biru tua yang duduk di belakang Grimmjow, menatapi kepergian pemuda bermata kuning emas itu. Semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya. 

"Kau menyukai anak itu ya Soifon-_chan_?" Seorang gadis berambut jingga berbisik di telinga gadis itu. Mata gadis itu membulat mendengar ucapan sahabatnya. Perlahan Soifon menoleh untuk menatap sahabatnya itu. Wajah Soifon memerah. 

Soifon mengangguk. "Tapi kau jangan bilang siapa-siapa, Hime-_chan_." Gadis yang dipanggil Hime-pun membentuk huruf v dengan jarinya. 

"Tunggu sebentar Momo-_chan_. Hei… kalian membicarakan apa?" Seorang gadis berambut hitam bertanya pada Soifon dan Orihime. 

"Sudahlah Rukia-_chan_. Hey… Hime-_chan_… Soifon-_chan_… ayo ke kantin." Ajak Momo pada Orihime dan Soifon sambil mendorong tubuh Rukia. Mereka berempat adalah sahabat di kelas itu. 

"Baik." Ucap Soifon dan Orihime berbarengan.

"Grimm-_kun_ aku mau ke kantin. Kau mau ikut?" Tanya Rukia pada Grimmjow yang di lewatinya. Grimmjow hanya menggeleng. 

"Aku capek." Akunya.

0o0o0 

"Hey… kalian bertiga nanti temani aku ya?" Ajak Rukia pada tiga sahabatnya. Mereka duduk di salah satu lorong sekolah. Ini salah satu rutinitas mereka di sekolah, ngobrol-ngobrol gaje di lantai lorong. 

"Kemana?" Tanya Soifon dan Momo berbarengan. 

"Menemani Grimm-_kun_ latihan. Mau ya?" Momo melengos, Rukia memasang _puppy eyes_-nya.

"Latihan basket maksudmu?" Soifon bertanya setengah berteriak akibat terkejut. Rukia hanya mengangguk. Soifon menatap Orihime kali ini. Rukia juga memandang Orihime dengan _puppy eyes_-nya lagi. 

"Kalau aku sih… terserah kalian saja. Aku ikut saja." Orihime memutuskan. 

Soifon mengangguk, "Aku juga terserah kalian saja. Tapi, aku ingin ikut." Soifon menjawab dengan semangat. Dua temannya setuju, Rukia menatap Momo sambil memegang tangannya, dan mengeluarkan _puppy eyes no jutsu_. Akhirnya Momo mengangguk dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Yeee… terima kasih semua. Kalian memang sahabat terbaikku." Ungkap Rukia sambil tersenyum sumringah. 

"Haaah. Kau yang mau melihat dia. Malah aku yang repot. Dasar! Punya sahabat yang merepotkan." Ungkap Momo. Senyum Rukia makin lebar. Begitu juga dengan Soifon, matanya menerawang, pikirannya telah berkeliaran kemana-mana. 

0o0o0

"Hey… terima kasih mau menemaniku latihan hari ini." Grimmjow berkata pada Rukia ketika dia beristirahat dari latihannya. Rukia hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Kau juga membawa mereka. Lengkap lagi. Satu set. Hehe.…" Grimmjow menggoda Rukia sambil tersenyum jahil pada tiga sahabat pacarnya itu. 

"Huh… kau ini. Aku malas kalau sendiri." 

"Iya… aku mengerti." 

"Kalian rutin latihan tiap hari bulan ini Grimm-_kun_. Ada pertandingan ya?" Tanya Soifon.

"Ya… hari sabtu ini ada pertandingan persahabatan. Namun yang paling penting adalah pertandingan dua minggu lagi, Winter Tournament, turnamen yang akan diadakan seminggu penuh di Hall A Hueco Mundo. Bagi yang memenangkan turnamen tersebut akan dikirim ke Soul Society. Itu, impian semua pebasket SMA."

"Tapi, bukankah murid kelas XII tidak diperbolehkan ikut, Grimm-_kun_?" Orihime meminta penjelasan. 

"Ya… kami siswa kelas XII hanya latihan saja. Khusus untukku, aku mengajarkan Ggio. Dia yang akan menggantikanku di Winter Tournament sebagai kapten. Bagaimanapun aku telah membawa SMA kita ke Soul Society tahun lalu. Jadi, tahun ini biar bocah-bocah itu saja yang beraksi." Jelas Grimmjow. 

"Kau ini ngomongnya sok dewasa gitu. Padahal kau juga masih bocah." Momo mencibir. Grimmjow hanya cengengesan. *ga baku banget* 

Tanpa mereka sadari, sejak memasuki gedung tersebut, Soifon mencuri-curi memandang Ggio yang berlatih basket. Beberapa detik, pandangan mereka sempat bertemu. Ggio tidak merubah ekspresinya, tetap berkonsentrasi. Soifon yang tidak kuat, mukanya langsung memerah setelah tatapannya bertemu dengan adik tingkatnya itu.

"Kau kenapa, Soifon-_chan_? Wajahmu tiba-tiba memerah. Kau sakit?" Tanya Rukia yang menyadari perubahan Soifon. 

"Eh… ti-tidak. A-aku tidak apa-apa kok." Sanggah Soifon tergagap. Rukia hanya mengangguk perlahan. Soifon menghela napas. Orihime diam-diam cekikikan melihat reaksi Soifon, tentu karena dia mengerti penyebabnya. 

"Aku kembali ke lapangan ya, mau melanjutkan latihan." Grimmjow meninggalkan empat sekawan tersebut. Mereka hanya mengangguk paham. "Ggio… aku bebas." Ucapnya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya, seorang siswa keluar dari lapangan itu agar Grimmjow dapat bermain.

Empat sekawan hanya memberi semangat untuk permainan mereka. 'Ayo… Ggio!' Batin Soifon. 

0o0o0 

_Sen no yoru wo koete  
anata ni tsutaetai  
_

"_Moshi-moshi_?" Orihime mengangkat _hand phone_-nya yang berdering. Terdengar bisikan dari sana. "Iya." Lanjut Orihime. "Aku akan kesana." Dia mengangguk seakan orang yang menelponnya ada disana. "Iya, sekarang. _Love you_" Orihime menutup telponnya. 

"Schiffer-_san_?" Tanya Momo. Orihime mengangguk. 

"Teman-teman? Aku mau menemui Ulqui-_kun_." Orihime memberi tahu. "Dia tahu aku masih di sekolah. Jadi, dia memintaku menemuinya di toko buku. Di seberang jalan." Tunjuk Orihime. 

"Huh… pacarmu itu merepotkan." Ungkap Rukia. 

"Aku juga ingin menemuinya kok." Orihime memberi tahu. 

"Ya… temui sana." Soifon mengizinkan, yang lain ikut mengangguk. 

"Hah… terima kasih. Soifon-_chan_, semoga berhasil." Ucap Orihime sambil menaikan tinjunya ke udara. 

"Eh… apanya Soifon-_chan_?" Tanya Rukia. Soifon membulatkan matanya. Orihime keburu meninggalkan mereka. 

"E-entah. Aku juga tidak mengerti maksud Orihime." Matanya kembali melihat lapangan basket. Rukia hanya menaikkan alisnya. Mereka bertiga dialihkan oleh permainan basket. 

0o0o0 

"Hey… Hinamori-san." Seorang pemuda pendek *plak* dan berambut perak menyapa Momo. 

"Eh… Shiro-chan?" Momo tersenyum sumringah, Toushiro hanya memanyunkan bibirnya. "Jangan manyun begitu. Eh… kenapa kamu disini?" Tanyanya. 

"Aku tadi mendengar suaramu. Pulang bareng yuk? Aku malas pulang sendiri." Pinta Toushiro agak memelas. Momo berbalik memandang Rukia dan Soifon dengan _puppy eyes_-nya. Rukia dan Soifon sendiri, serentak menghela napas. 

"Sana. Pulanglah. Kasihan si pendek." Ucap Rukia. Toushiro men-_death glare_. Momo dan Soifon hanya menahan tawa. Momo pun meninggalkan mereka. "Kapan ya? Status mereka akan berubah, dari teman dekat sejak kecil menjadi kekasih?" Ungkap Rukia lagi. Soifon hanya menaikkan bahunya. "Eh… Soifon-_chan_, kau jangan meninggalkanku sendiri ya? Hime dan Momo udah ga ada disini. Jadi, Soifon-_chan_ harus menemaniku sampai Grimm-_kun_ selesai." Soifon hanya mengangguk, dalam hati dia senang sekali. 

0o0o0 

"Mereka lama sekali. Ngapain coba di ruang ganti selama ini?" Rukia menggerutu. Soifon hanya menggeleng. 

"Eh… sebentar. Mereka? Bukankah kita hanya menunggu Grimm-_kun_?" Tanya Soifon. 

"Tidak juga. Ggio Vega akan ikut pulang bersama kita." Ungkap Rukia. Soifon membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna. 

TeBeSe 

Chap ini selesai. Bagaimana, Readers? 

Ini fic pertama saya dg pairing selain ulquihime di fandom ini 

Pgn coba ggiosoi, kebetulan inget sama temen yang pernah naksir adik kelas yang anak basket 

Jadi dibikin deh, walau kisah dia kagak kayak gini. 

Saya juga dalam proses bikin GrimRuki, kalo udah publish baca juga ya. 

So, review ya? Biar chap depan bisa lebih baik. 

Arigato 

Review! 


End file.
